Blue Fever
by Neathra
Summary: England tries to curse America(Again), but fails(Again), because Sorceria was through the wall and into him(Again, but generally unrelated.). Instead of America getting the flu, N. Italy comes down with Blue Fever, the illness that sealed the fate of Atlantis. When modern medicine fails to find a cure, Sorceria must recover Atlantis's old diary which held a cure, and face the past.


Marsh Fever

**Hello. Yes I got of my lazy butt and upload this. Sorry it's not Chapter 3 of Through Death to You. (Which I'm still working on) But I really wanted to get this posted and inform everyone who is watching this that my poll for who is chatting with me in Chapter 3 is open! **

** Neathra Out! **

**Actually I would be much obliged if anyone told me on any building projects that had an accident. One of my OC's in a Story has caused lots of building accidents but I only have 2 (The Leaning Tower of Pizza and The Great Sphinx's Nose. **

**I might decide to have a running dialogue with Atlantis at the beginnings of these chapters. So how do you like to story, should I continue? Please note this in not the same world as Through Death to You. I know that should be obvious; however I just want to make sure everyone understands**

**Hetalia is property of Hidekaz Himaruya. I however do own, the characters of Princesses Tsuki and Necra, And the countries of Sorceria and the Necopolise**

* * *

><p>Sorceria was worried. Last night England had tried to give America hay fever. However the spell had gone wrong and Sorceria was afraid that someone had been given Marsh fever. The same thing had along with that tsunami had killed her sister. There had once been a cure for Marsh fever but she had never learned it and the written instructions had burned in the same fire that had destroyed the Great Library in Alexandria. Sorceria slowly walked to the Conference Room, even from far away she could hear France and England arguing (would they ever shut up?). Suddenly a scream pierced the air causing her to break into a run. The scream was followed by Lovina screaming "Sorella!" then "Stay away from her you potato bastard!" No prizes for guessing who had screamed.<p>

Sorceria burst through the double doors to find Germany, and Lovina kneeling next to Italy who had just collapsed to the ground. England was talking to one of his fairy friends while France snuck up behind him and America was on the phone with paramedics from her conversation.

"'What are her symptoms?" both America and Sorceria asked at the same time.

"She has a high fever. No other symptoms are showing." Germany said as he examined Italy. Sorceria was over in a flash placing her hand on Italy's forehead. As she suspected and feared touching Italy's skin was painful.

"No, no please Gods no." Atlantis breathed under her breath but the burning feeling didn't go away.

A few moments later the paramedics arrived. They placed Italy on a stretcher and left after giving directions to the hospital she was being taken to. Lovina and Spain ended up going with the paramedics, in case Italy regained consciousness.

"Well Sorci, you seem to understand what is going on. Do you have any idea what Italy has come down with?" some blonde girl holding a polar bear who looked like America-what was her name? - asked.

"Yes unfortunately I do. Italy has somehow contracted Marsh fever. This unfortunately is now a terminal illness, my older sister Atlantis had figured out a cure. However she never taught me how to cure it and her papers were destroyed in the fire that burned the Great Library in Alexandria. The only indicate symptoms are a fever. This fever however increases temperature. After about a month during which the victim goes through several episodes of delirium, and the fever has increased by several hundred degrees they will lapse into a state in which they can see and communicate with the dead and the living they slip into a coma and die. I'm so sorry Germany, but there isn't much we can do except try to

A: keep her from realizing that she has a terminal illness and

B: try to make her as comfortable as possible." Sorceria finished leaving the conference room in dead silence.


End file.
